La causa de tu risa
by Pottershop
Summary: Una curvilínea periodista sin muchos escrúpulos se cruza con su mayor capricho, y aprovecha aquel encuentro para cobrarse una afrenta del pasado. Hinny/ Ronmione. Completo y con epílogo. (FIC DISPONIBLE HASTA EL 20/04/20)


**Hola... tengo menos palabra que un político, volví con una historia muy rápido. No me voy a extender acá arriba con palabreríos baratos..**

**Los dejo con el primer capítulo y abajo aclaro algunas cosas, ojala les guste.**

* * *

**La causa de tu risa.**

Sinopsis:

Una curvilínea periodista sin muchos escrúpulos se cruza con su mayor capricho, y aprovecha aquel encuentro para cobrarse una afrenta del pasado. Hinny/ Ronmione

**Capítulo 1**

_**El fin justifica los medios.**_

**Marzo 2015**

Se movía acompasadamente encima de aquel hombre, intentando sentir algo más que aburrimiento. Lo sabía, siempre le pasaba. Cada vez que intentaba vaciar su mente para disfrutar del sexo casual, y llegar al orgasmo algo en su mente se lo impedía, pero al final, intentó llegar al clímax, acelerando las embestidas, clavando las uñas en la espalda de ese hombre. Gimió fuertemente, festejando la pequeña victoria que le había ganado a su psiquis, y a los malos recuerdos. Apenas acabó, el joven se derramó y rompió el contacto íntimo, transpirado, tiró el condón en el cesto de basura, y ella se levantó y empezó a buscar sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué haces, Ginny? - inquirió el muchacho al verla vestirse apresuradamente.

-Debo irme, caramelo - respondió con dulzura

-¿No te quedarás a dormir? - el joven parecía decepcionado, y ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Desde cuando tú y yo dormimos juntos? - soltó impaciente.

-Podríamos hacerlo - contestó y sus ojos brillaron.- Me lo prometiste.

-Debo haber estado borracha - respondió, distante- Odio dormir con alguien, me gusta la...

-La soledad y la independencia...-terminó él, un tanto ofendido.

-Ya sabes las reglas, Caramelo.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a pasar por la cama de todos sin sentar cabeza? -ella rió con descaro.

-Te juro que por un momento pensé que hablaba con Molly - le dijo atando sus zapatillas.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-Voy a divertirme hasta que me muera.- tomó su abrigo primaveral y su mochila psicodélica color verde musgo - Adiós, Dean.

-¿Me vas a llamar? - ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada, y se puso su anteojos de pasta con piedritas brillosas.

-Sí, Caramelo - mintió enseguida.

Salió del distrito de King's Cross, dónde estaba radicado el departamento de Thomas, y miró él azulado cielo de aquel lunes de abril. No había una sola nube, y el aire era fresco.

-Hoy será un gran día - dijo determinante, y sacó su cámara de fotos, con doble zoom. Su celular sonó en su bolsillo.- Rita Sky - recitó radiante.

_-Ginger...¿estás viniendo para la redacción?_

-No, iba a la mansión de O'Malley.

_-Perfecto, no podemos perder el tiempo con eso. ¿quién fue el Caramelo del domingo?_

-Dean Thomas.- contestó desganada.

_-¿Acabaste? _

-Digamos que si - rodó los ojos - Tu sabes que ése no era el objetivo de todos modos.

_-¡Pobre! __E__stá enamorado, tus planes te salen a pedir de boca..._ \- reía a carcajadas.

-Si volviera al día que lo conocí, me quedaría en mi casa- aseguró con desdén.

_-Me consta... te conviene que consigas las instantáneas de Patrick, quiero que salgan mañana en primera plana._

-Tengo todo listo, voy a meterme en su puñetera mansión y a conseguir lo mejor, tendrás para elegir, eso de tener opciones me excita sobremanera - agregó en un tono gracioso.

_-¿Quién es tu contacto para conseguir eso?. -_ se interesó su socia.

-Me acosté con el chofer en la parte trasera del auto - desestimó - Está muy bueno de todos modos, no fue ningún sacrificio - agregó con descaro.

-_No tienes límites, hija de puta._

-El fin justifica los medios, tu frase de cabecera! -respondió riendo.- ¡Excelente día primaveral!

_-¿Quién es el chofer de O'Malley?_

-Colin Creevey...

_-¡Entonces el medio fue perfecto para el fin! - replicó Rita._

-Creevey lo merece, tu lo sabes.

_-Le llevas tres años, Ginger_\- murmuró fingiendo regañarla.-_ ¿Como viene de bulto el borrego?_

-Está tonificado pero le falta experiencia, ¡lo hice debutar! -chascó la lengua- No tiene importancia, debo cortar -se subió a su escarabajo color rosado- Estaré allá en dos horas.

_-Quiero que salgan publicadas mañana en La Causa..._

-¡Ya me lo dijiste! Soy una profesional, no me subestimes. - Aseguró con arrogancia, y le cortó.- ¡A veces eres un fastidio, Sky!

Ginny llegó a la mansión del cantante, ubicada en el distrito londinense de Westminster. Patrick O' Malley era un sexy cantante del mundo de la magia, autor de grandes hits como "Expelliarmus", "El sabor de tu Caldero", "Eres como un imperdonable" en otros títulos igual de picantes, algunos más melosos y cursis. A Ginny le parecía patético como cantante, aunque las letras le gustaban.

Le chifló al muchacho que lavaba el auto al estilo muggle. Colin Creevey tenía grandes problemas con los hechizos de limpieza, además, adoraba el auto de su jefe.

-Caramelo... - él sonrió, y se secó el sudor de su frente.

-Ginny, ¿que haces aquí? - parecía sorprendido.

-Vine a verte...-dijo agarrándose de las rejas de la mansión.

-Pero...estoy en la casa de mi jefe - repuso algo incómodo.

-¿Y qué? -ronroneó, curvando una sonrisa coqueta - Estaba cerca y quería saludarte... vamos, Patrick no se dará cuenta... la pasamos bien el viernes, ¿no? - él sonrió y se acercó a la reja, para abrirle. Ginny vestía una minifalda de jeans con estampas de guerra, y una pupera negra con la palabra "Princess" formada con lentejuelas plateadas. Apenas le abrió se colgó de sus brazos, y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. El joven pasó sus manos por la cintura y las bajó hasta su trasero. Al separarse, inspeccionó su aspecto. Tenía un lacio cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta los hombros y el flequillo recto; en las puntas, se había hecho mechas violetas. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y su corte de cara redonda, con tez blanca. Ese aire rebelde le sentaba de maravilla. Miró su ombligo desde donde asomaba un piercing con piedra brillante color azul.- ¿Como has estado, precioso? -le preguntó pasando la lengua por sus labios.

-No mejor que tú, que bien te sientan los veinticinco Ginny...-miró su aspecto.- Tu panza chata...-ella asintió con altivez.

-Me viste desnuda el viernes, Caramelo...-él se puso nervioso.

-Sigues pulverizando mi vista cada vez que te veo - admitió y le dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, ella sonrió complacida.

-Me alegro que te guste tanto lo que ves- Sin previo aviso se acercó a la limusina- Parece que Patrick tiene varios de estos juguetes- puso una mano en el capó y se mordió el labio.- Este no fue dónde follamos el viernes...-él muchacho se puso rojo.- Mi tímido Colin.

-Me encantó tener al primera vez contigo.- confesó el muchacho, aún cohibido.

-Fue un placer, puedo enseñarte mucho - ostentó.

-¿Me esperas que termine de lavar la limusina? - se tentó.

-Por supuesto, galán. - el joven se dio vuelta, Ginny sacó una cerveza helada de su cartera.- ¿Quieres un trago?

-Estoy trabajando, si Patrick se da cuenta...

-Oh vamos, tu jefe es un gruñón...-siseó con rebeldía, y le entregó la botella tras abrirla con su llavero.

-Eres irresistible, Ginny - declaró, y bebió un trago. Dos minutos después se desmayó. Ginny rió con descaro.

-Despertarás en unos minutos, michifuz. - sacó la cámara y lo fotografió- Eso es por si algún día te vuelves un estorbo...no es nada personal...bueno si es personal, pero también es por trabajo, ¡Adiós, Caramelo!

Entró a la mansión decididamente con su varita en alza. Subió las escaleras mirando para todos lados, perseguida. Las paredes color crema, y el pasillo de habitaciones colgaban arañas de cristal.

-Ricachón - rumoreó a la nada. - "_Ya se dónde está tu habitación, espero que no cantes porque eres un perro...te la das de buen tipo y solo desprecias a tus fans cuando las cámaras se apagan...apestas, O'malley"_ -caminó hacia la última, que daba a los balcones de enfrente y espió por el agujero de la cerradura. Oyó gemidos, e hizo una sonrisa perversa.-_Alohomora! _\- Ginny entró sigilosamente.

La enorme suite era envidiable, una cama que parecía de tres plazas, una mesa para desayunar, un escritorio con un monitor de cuarenta pulgadas, televisor pantalla plana. Había cuadros del cantante por todos lados, luciendo su apetecible torso desnudo.

-Oh...oh... sí... - se escuchó desde el baño. Ginny sacó la cámara y se acercó. La puerta del amplio baño estaba entreabierta. Se besaban quitándose la ropa con premura. Ginny sacó varias fotos del beso, pero parecía que el espectáculo se ponía interesante, por lo que esperó unos minutos. Cuando escuchó que tiraban la ropa al suelo, se arriesgó a espiar nuevamente.

La estrella pop, Patrick O'Malley estaba sentado en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo. Arrodillado, había otro hombre que practicaba una felación con mucho entusiasmo. Ginny festejó internamente, y le sacó varias fotos. _"Llegó la hora de quitarte la máscara, O'malley"_, pensó con picardía.- Oh...sigue, Peter... chúpame...

Ginny creyó que con eso era suficiente. Bajó las escaleras como un torbellino, y volvió al jardín donde estaba Colin Creevey desmayado, quien empezaba a despertar.

_-Obliviate! _\- sin decir una palabra más, y sin permitir que Creevey la viera, desapareció.

Ginny llegó a la redacción de la revista para la que trabajaba radicado en el pequeño barrio de **Islington**; sonrió alegremente al ver la fachada del edificio. Se trataba de una revista sensacionalista del mundo mágico que exhibía las noticias más escabrosas sobre la farándula.

Pocos se habían salvado del vuela plumas de Rita Skeeter y sus secuaces. Políticos, cantantes, jugadores de Quidditch, entre otros, lamentaban ser el foco de atención por culpa de tres escritoras: Sky, Ginger, y Libélula. Solo sus compañeros de trabajo sabían su verdadera identidad, aunque era de público conocimiento que Rita era la dueña.

Miró con orgullo las puertas de la redacción, y vio el título escrito con una tipografía formal, que contrastaba con su contenido. **"La causa de tu risa"**, había aplastado al resto de los periódicos muggles y mágicos. Había dos ediciones, una para cada mundo, con sus reglas y sus condiciones. Ginny entró desfilando y saludó a la muchacha castaña.

-Hola Del - la saludó, sonriendo.

-Ginger...

-Baja la voz, amiga - la acalló- ¿Sky ya llegó?

-Sí, está ansiosa esperando en su oficina, - le contó, y sacó un chupetín del cajón para empezar a chuparlo con mucho entusiasmo. Ginny rió al recordar a O'Malley con Peter.- Estoy hipoglucemica, indispuesta, tercer día.

-¿Es eso, o lo haces para calentar a Finningan? - siseó Ginny.

-Ya no follamos - le contó con indiferencia- Estoy buscando una nueva víctima.

-Ya sabes cuál es el lema, si tu próximo "pituto" tiene buenos contactos...-se tocó el ojo derecho.

-Te aviso, por supuesto. Lo primero que hago cuando despierto es revisar su celular para que me pagues bien mis datos - guiñó un ojo.- ¿Y tu como vas con lo de O'Malley? - pasó la lengua por el chupetín.

-Conseguimos las pruebas...es homosexual, tal como nos informaron.-confirmó.

-No tiene nada de malo.- musitó Demelza, acomodándose el pelo.

-Por supuesto que no - dijo restándole importancia - Pero debemos ayudarlo a salir del clóset... y a bajarle los humos de estrella que tiene...

-Tú lo haces para vender más copias, no por ayudarlo.-remató, sonriendo.

-Da igual el motivo, ¡termino ayudando a la gente a no esconder quiénes son! - exclamó con desfachatez.

-Violación a la privacidad...- rotuló y ambas rieron.

-Vives de eso, caradura. -señaló Ginny.

-Tienes razón, poco me importa el contenido de la revista.-admitió sonriendo.

-Mientras te cause risa...

Ginny siguió su camino, subiendo por las escaleras. El ascensor le generaba claustrofobia y las escaleras eran perfectas para tonificar sus glúteos. Entró sin golpear a la lujosa oficina de presidencia que tenía un cartel que decía "Rita Skeeter". La rubia sonrió al verla. Rita Skeeter era una cincuentona con muy buen cuerpo. Seguía con sus rulos prominentes, sus camisas estrambóticas y sus faldas cortas. Ginny la admiraba sobremanera, había sido su mentora; atrás quedó el resentimiento por sus acciones en Hogwarts.

Estaba fumando y escuchando música y la vio - Hasta que por fin llegas, Ginger.- rezongó.

-Lo siento, me entretuve hablando con Robins - tiró un sobre color madera en la mesa- Las fotos de O'Malley.

Rita sonrió y largó el humo. Cuando sacó las fotos, dejó de sonreír y apagó el cigarro.

-¿Qué mierda es esto, Ginger? - se disgustó.

-Lo que me pediste -sacó una cerveza de la heladera y bebió un poco, con desparpajo.

-Te pedí una prueba, no imágenes pornográficas.- la miró por encima de sus anteojos.

-Es una prueba irrefutable, le está chupando la polla. - dijo Ginny, desdeñosa.

-No podemos publicar imágenes explícitas, Ginger!-desestimó, contrariada.

-Vamos, Rita, podemos tapar las partes íntimas con emojis - la miró analizando su reacción - ¿Sabes lo que es un emoji? - carcajeó.

-¿Me viste cara de boluda? - Ginny negó-Ningún lector nos tomaría en serio tapando la polla de los dos putos, pensarán que no tenemos agallas para publicarlas sin filtro... - dijo con desdén- ...necesito un beso entre ambos, con eso es suficiente.- Ginny sonrió y sacó otro sobre de su mochila plateada

-Lo pides, lo tienes - rió con descaro.

-¡Excelente! - dijo maravillada, mirando las fotos.- ¿Cuándo las sacaste?

-Hoy..-ella la miró como para matarla- Quería saber hasta dónde llegabas si solo contabas con imágenes porno...-se tiró en su asiento y subió las piernas al escritorio, sus zapatillas blancas con tachas, relucían

-¿Follaste con Creevey recién? - quiso saber.

-No, solo le di algo para que se duerma...es insoportable, ya le di su merecido - resopló estresada- Si supieras lo mal que folla... ¡todo yo tengo que hacer! muy virgen para mi gusto.

-¿Alguien va a satisfacerte en la cama, frígida? - Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé...Oliver Wood era bueno.

-Le metiste los cuernos, Ginger.

-Oh cierto - rió pensando en el gratificante momento en que Wood supo de los cuernos. _Otro que lo merecía._

-Así que te vengaste del insulso Creevey...-dedujo Rita.

-El fin justifica los medios, eso me lo enseñaste tú - sonrió - Cuéntame, ¿Qué novedades tienes para las próximas notas?

-Jugoso, te interesará. El elegido.

-El fugitivo... - la corrigió.- ¿Qué hay con él?

-Regresa de Australia - le contó - Parece que va a casarse con Becky Hortman.

-¿Y? - Bostezó.

-Necesitamos la primicia...

-Eso sale mañana en "Él Profeta", Sky...- dijo Ginny desganada- En serio vamos a publicar esa pelotudez? No le causa risa a nadie que Potter se case...

-A ti menos, ¿no? - sé burló divertida.

-A mi me importa una mierda.

-Tu siempre has estado enamorada de él - Ginny rió por la ocurrencia.

-No exageres, tenía diez años cuando me gustaba, nunca llegó a suceder nada entre nosotros. Se fue hace cinco años a otro país con Hortman...-se quitó sus lentes de pasta, y los limpió con su pupera.

-No se para que usas eso, si ves perfectamente.

-A los tipos les atrae el aire de secretaria sexy...-se justificó, bromeando- A veces me los pongo, depende mi humor.

Rita resopló y abrió su laptop.

-Mandé a Finningan a seguirlo -murmuró, moviendo el cuello - Y me envió las instantáneas...-parpadeó, seria- Deberías ver esto, Ginger.

Ginny se puso de pie para observar la pantalla. Harry y Becky estaban en la playa francesa de Costa Azul, Niza, tomados de la mano. Se sorprendió al notar que ya no era el muchacho de Hogwarts, estaba muy diferente

-Parece que empezó a cuidarse, Potter... -comentó Rita, pasando una mano por la barbilla.- Quiso estar a la altura de Becky Hortman, la millonaria..

-Se casó con ella por dinero - aseguró Ginny- Mi hermano lo niega pero...

-Vamos, a Potter le sobra el dinero! - discrepó Rita, haciendo un gesto con la mano- Tiene una cadena de Hoteles en Australia y Francia, además es Auror, ¿tengo que recordártelo?

-Hortman duplica su fortuna.-dijo Ginny, categórica.

-Está enamorado de esa, se le nota... ¡mira nada mas su carita de idiota!. - Ginny entrecerró los ojos y tocó la pantalla táctil para hacerle zoom al torso de Harry.

-Era mucho más espantoso de adolescente...-se quejó, disgustada- ¿qué mierda le vi en ese momento?

-Era un bobo cuando tenía quince años - coincidió Rita, burlona.- En serio, se mataba a pajas, ¿follaba o moría de una embolia seminal? - las dos rieron nuevamente.

-Yo tampoco follaba en Hogwarts.

-No me digas! - dijo sarcástica. Ginny levantó el dedo mayor.

-...tuvo su primera vez con Cho Chang en su quinto año, después algunas conquistas de una noche. Luego conoció a Hortman durante una Navidad... Da igual la aburrida vida amorosa de Potter... ¿cuánto hacía que no publicaban una foto suya?

-Añares... Salió en un portal muggle, la princesa es modelo. - suspiró curvando una sonrisa de suficiencia-En Australia tienen prohibido fotografiarlo, allí logró huir de clamor inglés hacia sus proezas. El padre de su princesita tiene contactos con el Ministro de allá...no obstante, en Francia las cosas son diferentes, y ya no pueden liberarse de los flashes.

-¿Por qué vuelven a Inglaterra? - quiso saber Ginny.

-Ya te dije, quieren casarse en su país de origen los tortolitos...-volvieron a reír- Potter terminó sus estudios en Australia y se dedicará a administrar su cadena de Hoteles Harry Potter desde aquí y a ejercer como Auror... Finningan no consiguió más información al respecto, ninguna foto.- puso los ojitos en blanco.

-Bien, la noticia del casorio es jugosa, pero no basta... -opinó Ginny, ansiosa - debemos revelar algo sobre Potter, algo interesante, alguna noticia que venda.

-Está limpio Ginger, no insistas.-dijo Rita como si lo lamentara.

-Todos tenemos un muerto en el placard. -se empecinó.

-¿Lo dices por ti? Tu tienes varios...-rió.

-Seguramente le mete los cuernos a Hortman o algo así. -especuló Ginny, ignorando el comentario- Ningún hombre es fiel, y me consta que antes de conocer a Hortman solía revolcarse con Hannah Abbot, y una de las gemelas Patil. Me enteré por mi hermano...

-Si la está cuerneando será difícil averiguarlo, debe cuidarse muy bien. -Después negó, escéptica- ¿Quién engañaría semejante mujer? En perfecta, mira esa cintura.

-No exageres, ¡es una perra! - dijo Ginny, resentida.

-Es lo que yo digo, sigues...

-¡No es amor, Sky! - dijo bufando - Solo me quedaron atoradas mis ganas de follármelo... - _y de vengarme, _pensó, pero no lo dijo.-Es un engreído, siempre lo fue...

-Bueno, tu tampoco eres igual que a los dieciséis... ¿tengo que recordarte lo que eras en los noventa, millennial con aires de superada? - la miró burlona.

-¡Ya basta, no me recuerdes esa época, desgraciada! -exclamó a la defensiva.

-Eras una pelota -la empujó, Ginny estaba roja- tenías aparatos, eras plana y sin culo, Ginger -remarcó seria.- Para resumir, un adefesio!

-Vete a la mierda, forra - soltó riendo.

-Sino fuera por mí...

-¡Muérete!

-¿Tu hermano tendrá información sobre la boda?- se preguntó.

-Lo veré mañana en el Ministerio y puedo averiguar..-accedió Ginny, contenta con el cambio de tema.

-Ten cuidado cuando lo indagas, recuerda las reglas.

-Confía en mi, Sky - guiñó un ojo - Ahora debo irme, necesito... descansar. -se estiró.

-Ginger, no te pongas a follar con cualquiera, no quiero que te disperses...-la regañó severa-Potter llega durante la madrugada en avión privado.- le avisó - Deberás estar a las cuatro de la mañana en el aeropuerto...

-Lo veré en el Ministerio mañana, se incorpora al cuartel de Aurores... ¿es necesario que vaya al aeropuerto tan temprano? - se ofuscó con pereza- En serio, si Potter me ve con la cámara, estamos fritas.

-¡Ponte la capa invisible, pero llega puntual! - resolvió, exasperada - Quiero una foto de los tortolitos antes de la boda, bajando del maldito avión...

-Mierda...¡que pesada eres a veces!- su socia hizo caso omiso.

-Procura que no te vea, Ginger. Nadie puede sospechar, tu puesto en el Ministerio podría estar en peligro.

-Ya- le tiró un beso, y se levantó.

-Ah! -la llamó apagando el cigarro- Me olvidaba, ¿Libélula cuando vuelve?

-Hermione sigue con Krum en el Caribe, ¿acaso no miraste su ficha? - se puso el abrigo, fastidiada. - Se reincorpora el miércoles.

-Quizá pueda llamar a Potter y sacarle información, siempre fueron amigos. - se ilusionó Rita.

-Desde que Hermione se revolcó con Krum se rompió el trío de oro.-hizo un corazón con las dos manos que se deshacía, y las dos se burlaron.-

-Creo que a "Libbie" le sienta bien estar lejos de esos dos. Tu hermano la volvía idiota.

-Tienes razón, la veo muy feliz con el millonario buscador.-Ginny sonrió y se fue.

**0*0*0*0**

En asientos de primera clase, Harry Potter estaba por despegar. Le encantaba viajar en avión. Su futura esposa, Becky Hortman, miraba por la ventanilla, maravillada. Harry sonrió. La azafata empezó a repartir revistas, y Harry agarró una, no tenía nada de sueño. Conocía muy bien esa revista, y la odiaba. "La causa de tu risa". La inescrupulosa Rita Skeeter, y su socia, a la cual llaman "Ginger". Nadie sabía quién era, pero poco importaba eso, ambas eran detestables. Al ver la fotografía de la tapa, casi escupe el agua que tomaba

_Patrick O'Malley y su nuevo amor, _Por **Ginger**

_El autor de Eres como un imperdonable, está saliendo con el jefe de relaciones Públicas Peter McAllister quién se divorció hace tres años con Lara Miller, y tuvo tres hijos._

Harry no siguió leyendo, solo se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Imaginaba como estaban las cosas en el Ministerio, y para colmo de males, él se incorporaba a cuartel de Aurores. ¿Quién era la periodista llamada Ginger? ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su crueldad para ventilar detalles de la vida íntima de alguien? Asqueado, tiró la revista al suelo, esperando no ser el próximo hazmerreír de Londres.

-¿Pasa algo cielo? - le preguntó la muchacha.

-No, lo siento... es que esa revista...la detesto.-dijo con disgusto.- Años sin leerla y de repente...

-No te angusties, no vale la pena - le tomó la mano - En un mes nos casamos, aún no puedo creerlo! - exclamó emocionada.

-Ni yo - le dio un beso en los labios, acariciándola- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Harry Potter. Cuando aterricemos, ¿debes ir al Ministerio?

-Sí, me tengo que juntar con Ronald a primera hora.

-Te irá muy bien, lo sé. -lo besó.

-Gracias por tenerme fe, hermosa.-dijo con ojos brillantes.

_Horas más tarde._

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó temprano, su móvil sonaba, y farfullando atendió mirando la pantalla.

-Ernie...-dijo adormilada.- ¿En serio? Oh, gracias, eres un sol... -bostezó, y se puso de pie - ¿A que hora llegó Potter? ¡Ah, te conviene que sean de buena calidad, Caramelo! Lo que yo te hago es de buena calidad, tú bien lo sabes... favor con favor se paga; de esto ni una palabra a nadie, bomboncito...¿el sábado? Sí, claro! - se apresuró a decir, abriendo los ojos con cierto desagrado, y sentándose en el puff violeta, para abrir su laptop- Me llegaron, Ernie...-confirmó - Te llamaré, ¿sabes ? Sí, adiós - En cuanto cortó, borró su sonrisa melosa.- Como para llamarte a ti, micropene, ni por venganza volveré a estar contigo, todo tiene un límite -rió con desprecio.- A ver...¡Mierda! que fuerte estás ahora, Potter. Aunque eres un redomado imbécil...¡comes bien Becky Hortman!

Una hora más tarde, ingresaba a una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de la Magia, ya vestida con su uniforme. Por supuesto, este había sido modificado para marcar sus curvas despóticamente. La falda era mucho más corta y ajustada que las demás empleadas, y la camisa, bien al cuerpo. Dejó los dos primeros botones desabrochados para que se aprecie el nacimiento de sus redondos senos.

-Me quedan hermosos los veinticinco - se dijo a si misma cuando descendió de su escarabajo.

Le envió las instantáneas de Harry y Becky a su socia para que salieran publicadas en primera plana, y su socia la felicitó. Ginny estaba ansiosa, no veía la hora de que algún compañero llegue con _La Causa de tu Risa_, ante todo para ver las reacciones del amorío del jefe de Relaciones Públicas con el cantante O'Malley. Para su satisfacción, escuchó dos compañeros que hablaban de los protagonistas del chimento, y sintió mucha satisfacción.

Se puso los auriculares muggles, y comenzó a escuchar algún que otro tema para distenderse. Su trabajo en el Ministerio era una pantalla, a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo aprovechaba los contactos, y recopilaba información para publicar en la revista además de sacar un sueldo extra. La mayor parte del tiempo lo usaba para escribir en su laptop e intercambiar chismes con Rita y con Hermione a través del chat.

Enseguida se sentó detrás del mostrador, en la oficina de recepción del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Se colocó un poco de perfume, y se pintó los labios color fucsia con un pequeño espejito en la mano.

-Estoy buscando a Ronald Weasley. - dijo una voz, y ella no lo escuchó, sino que siguió con su tarea, pintándose los labios y cantando, en su mundo - ¡Señorita! - dio un golpe a la mesa, y Ginny se sobresaltó. Al verlo, parpadeó incrédula, y se quitó los auriculares. Nunca creyó que llegara tan rápido al ministerio.

-¿Harry? - sonrió, y él parecía sorprendido.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado? - preguntó, confundido.

-¿Me estás cargando? - dijo, fingiendo ofenderse.

-No, pero... me pareces conocida, sin embargo no logro...

-Soy Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de tu mejor amigo-Harry abrió la boca para replicar y luego la cerró.- ¿Como estás?

-Yo...-Harry estaba tan pasmado que no sabía que decir.

-Bienvenido a Londres, me consta que hoy volviste - agregó y le dio la mano, pero Harry no la tomó, estaba estupefacto. - No vas a saludarme, precioso?

-¿Precioso? - dijo rojo.

-¡No me digas que el futuro matrimonio te pone tímido! - soltó, desenvuelta.

-Claro que no - ella se puso de pie y salió detrás del mostrador para acercarse. Harry medía un metro noventa, y de veras físicamente estaba diferente. _Sin embargo por dentro es la misma mierda _pensó con resentimiento.

Harry la miró de arriba abajo, sin salir del letargo. La hermana de su mejor amigo ni por asomo era como la conoció. A sus quince años, era regordeta, con ortodoncias y lentes de señora mayor; rulos pelirrojos muy desprolijos y frizados. Durante su adolescencia, parecía la hermana gemela de Millicent Bulstrode, y muchos se burlaban de ella en el Hogwarts, pero ahora...estaba realmente hermosa, parecía desarrollada, y curvilínea. _Esta se internó en el salón de belle_z_a ¿o volvió a nacer?_, pensó.

-Imagino tu sorpresa- la escuchó decir con regodeo. -Cambié mucho en estos años...suelen decírmelo.

-Lo siento, es un gusto volver a verte - reaccionó por fin Harry, aunque lo cierto es que estaba incómodo.- ¿Tu hermano?

-Creo que aún no llegó...apenas lo haga, estará encantado de recibirte.- lo miraba lascivamente, y Harry notaba esa mirada. No solo físicamente estaba cambiada, sino que parecía más atrevida.- ¿Así que vas a ser Auror finalmente?

-Eso parece. Tengo ganas de ejercer, estudié en Australia.-dijo, un tanto nervioso.

-Me alegra que estés aquí - se mordió el labio, insinuante.- Seguramente te irá muy bien.

-No lo se...Rufus Scrimgeour me odia, no estaba de acuerdo con mi incorporación, pero siempre fueron mis planes - dijo con cierta arrogancia, que llegó sulfurar a Ginny, se comportaba como si fuera el dueño del universo. Harry se sentía incómodo. Ginny lo había sorprendido pero en ese instante supo que no se dejaría intimidar, él no era ese tipo de hombres. Una vez que pasó su sorpresa por los cambios físicos de la joven, se relajó, volviendo a su seguridad en si mismo.- Ron me convocó...se ve que el departamento de Seguridad Mágica toma decisiones independientes del ejecutivo.

-Por supuesto, galán... -_¿galán?,_ pensó Harry con hastío.- no te preocupes por el viejo Rufus, no será un inconveniente para ti, solo tiene mal carácter, pero debes saber llevarlo- murmuró en un tono meloso, y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando el codo en uno de ellos, haciendo que sus pechos asomen por la abertura de su camisa. Harry alzó las cejas, sin estar seguro si lo había hecho apropósito o no.- Te irá muy bien atrapando malhechores, caramelo.

-¿Caramelo? - repitió, ya no pudiendo ocultar su impaciencia. Estaba muy linda, pero le empezaba a caer como una patada al hígado. ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

-Es un cariño, ¿te molesta? -hizo un gesto descontracturado y fresco.

-Bueno...no es lo más adecuado - se excusó con todo lo cordial que fue capaz. Ella sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

Ronald Weasley salió de su oficina, vestido con su uniforme de auror. Tenía los cabellos muy largos, recogidos hacia atrás y barba incipiente. Fulminó a Ginny con la mirada, antes de abrazar a Harry

-¡Te extrañé, desgraciado!

-¡Y yo! - se alegró Harry dando unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡Estás muy lindo, cabezón! - él rió.

-¿Listo para empezar?

-Más que eso... ¡ansioso! - admitió, con una mueca arrogante.

-Veo que ya conociste a la nueva Ginny.

-Eh...sí, así es. - dijo Harry incómodo.

-Ese que llevas puesto, no es tu uniforme Ginevra - la regañó su hermano.

-¿Qué dices? -repuso en un tono inocente- Es del mismo color, un aburrido azul oscuro...-comentó con insolencia, mirando sus uñas.

-¡Parece una bikini! -reprochó Ron- Deja de venir vestida como una zorra. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-Exageras, como siempre, Ronald. - miró a Harry- Que suerte que volviste, este lugar es tan aburrido... Los dejaré para que charlen tranquilos... yo iré al baño - miró a Harry- Éxitos en tu primer día, caramelo!-se fue desfilando por el pasillo, haciendo que varios empleados que pasaban le miren el culo descaradamente.

-Quiere clavarte los colmillos - aseguró Ron, disgustado. Harry enrojeció.

-¿Qué mierda dices? - dijo como si estuviera loco.

-Lo que oyes, quiere follarte - afirmó en un tono inequívoco.

-¿Y lo dices sin querer romperme la cara?-alzó las cejas.

-Sé que no es tu culpa, ¿por qué me enojaría contigo?

-En otra época tú...-se detuvo. Ron era guardabosques con su hermana sin ninguna necesidad, porque Ginny no tenía mucho éxito, todo lo contrario.

-No conoces a la nueva Ginny. -dijo su amigo.

-Está muy cambiada, si. - se encogió de hombros, disimulando su impresión- ¿Que le pasó?

-No tengo idea... a los veinte se fue por un año a España, y cuando volvió, era otra persona, no solo en cuanto a lo físico, en todo sentido -dijo confidencialmente Ron- Mis padres la vieron muy feliz, de todos modos, se la nota más segura.

-Sí, está muy bien.- dijo Harry sin pensar, y Ron lo miró.- Bueno, tú sabes si se siente bien con su imagen, mejor para ella, ¿no?

-Sí...vamos a la oficina, te cuento los pormenores de las Misiones...¡y quiero detalles sobre la boda con Becky!

Confundido por tantas sorpresas, Harry lo siguió.

* * *

Nota:

**(FIC DISPONIBLE HASTA EL 20/04/20)**


End file.
